vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heimdallr (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Night Watch= |-|Golden= Summary All paths have their guardians. And no guardian is more steadfast in their duties than keen-eyed Heimdallr, sentinel of the Bifrost. The watchman of Asgard is a sentry without equal in the Nine Realms and he maintains his eternal watch where the rainbow bridge meets the sky. With sharp eyes and keen hearing, Heimdallr stands guard over the halls of the gods, alert for the approach of any enemy as well as the first stirrings of Ragnarok. It is said that Heimdallr requires less sleep than a bird, and can see for hundreds of leagues. His hearing is so sharp that he can perceive the soft whisper of growing grass, and the murmur of the dead. His trumpet, Gjallarhorn, can be heard across the Nine Worlds when blown. But it is not only his senses which make Heimdallr a superb sentinel. He also possesses the gift of foresight, allowing him to predict his opponent's moves before they occur and to sense the approach of inimical forces. As befitting one of the Aesir, he is a masterful combatant, and his foreknowledge gives him an edge over all but the most unpredictable – or skilled – of opponents. Too, it is whispered that Heimdallr has some connection to Yggdrasil, the World Tree. Some insist he was fashioned whole from a splinter of the great ash tree, while others believe he is bound to it in some fashion, much like Ratatoskr. Whatever the case, it is known that Heimdallr takes a dim view of any who might threaten Yggdrasil. Thus, when his keen gaze settled upon the creeping tendrils of Persephone's minions, drawing ever closer to the World Tree, Heimdallr moved instantly to confront them. Powerful as she was, even the Queen of the Underworld could not hide her intentions from the watchman of Asgard... Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Heimdallr, The Vigilant Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old, possibly older Classification: Deity, Norse God, God of Foresight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Weapon Creation and Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Can see invisible beings, sense when harmful presences are nearing and see either across the Nine Realms or hundreds of leagues), Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation and Vibration Manipulation (Can generate extremely powerful shockwaves with his horn), Creation (Can manifest a fragment of the Bifrost), Limited Light Manipulation (Via Piercing Sight), Homing Attack (Via Piercing Sight), Summoning (Can summon the Bifrost), BFR (Via Through the Realms), Portal Creation (Via the Bifrost), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Via the Bifrost), Master Combatant, Analytical Prediction Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods. Fought against Persephone, to whom he is physically stronger, and ultimately defeated her as well as the corpses and the plants she summoned, wich are able to harm gods like him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with the likes of other regular gods like Persephone), far higher via Teleportation and Dimensional Travel Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm the likes of Persephone and other regular gods) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can endure powerful strikes from the likes of other regular gods like Persephone and was able to endure multiple attacks from the plants and the corpses she summoned when she attacked Yggdrasil) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons, at least dozens of meters via throwing weapons, interdimensional via the Bifrost Standard Equipment: Various weapons like Axes and Swords, His Armor, His Helmet, His Corn Gjallarhorn, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Vigilant:' When Heimdallr gains vision of an enemy god he gains Physical Power, up to a maximum of 5 gods. When an enemy god would disappear from vision (including Stealth) Heimdallr continues to see them for 4s. Heimdallr's Critical Strikes only deal 70% bonus damage. *'Piercing Sight:' Heimdallr throws his sword, Hofuð, into the air. It shines with brilliant light that reveals enemies within 120 units. Heimdallr can refire this ability to call the sword down, causing it to fly to the target location and damage enemies. *'Gjallarhorn:' Heimdallr blows the Gjallarhorn for 2s, causing enemies in front of him to lose Movement and Attack Speed while taking damage every .5s. While blowing his horn Heimdallr is immune to knockups and gains bonus protections. When Heimdallr ends this cast, either through cancelling it himself or after 2s, he raises the Gjallarhorn for a final blast. This blast damages enemies and knocks them away from Heimdallr. *'The Bifrost:' Heimdallr manifests a fragment of the Bifrost at his target location. When two fragments are placed they become linked, allowing Heimdallr to traverse the Bifrost. The greater the distance between the fragments the longer it takes to begin traversing and the longer it takes for it to be usable again. If Heimdallr places a third fragment down, the oldest fragment vanishes. Enemies that walk between two fragments are revealed to Heimdallr. *'Through the Realms:' Heimdallr charges forward, axe ready. If Heimdallr hits an enemy god he stuns them before unleashing a devastating swing of his axe, launching his target into the sky. A Bifrost portal appears and Heimdallr sends the launched foe through the realms of Muspelheim and Niflheim before returning them back to the battleground at a random location in front of him. Muspelheim burns the enemy every .5s for 1.5s while Niflheim slows the enemy for 2.5s. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE Category:Precognition Users